


How to Make a Deal with a Demon by Slade Wilson

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Slade/Robin Week 2017 [13]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Slade took on an apprentice he doesn't know how to handle, and now he's teaching him how to summon demons.





	How to Make a Deal with a Demon by Slade Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh... just as bad as it sounds, really. I think I lost the prompt in there and I've no idea how to salvage the story.

“The most important thing about capturing a demon is never to loose control of the situation. A demon is unruly, and you must prove you are immune to manipulation, seduction, and above all else, bargaining. A desperate person should never call a demon, because demons have more control over you if you can’t say no. However, demons can’t refuse a deal that will gain them any kind of ground. You can use their greed against them to secure a good deal for everyone.” 

Dick nodded. 

“Always make sure the demon is clear with their words. They will always try and trick you into giving them more than the original bargain. And never receive anything in writing. Paper is almost always laced with a code that is visible only in blacklight, which is agreement to sacrificing your soul.” 

Dick shivered. “But Master Slade, is it… safe to do this?” 

“Of course not.” Slade replied, “but this is really important work for wizards, priests, and yes, learned men.” 

“Right…” 

“Now, let’s review.”

Dick sat up a little straighter in his chair and cleared his throat, the picture of a good student. “First, make sure the demon is contained within the circle.” He tapped the picture of the circle with his pencil. Slade made no movement to indicate he’d heard Dick. However, standing at the front of the room, looking out the window with his hands behind his back, Dick knew he was listening intently. “Always be sure the terms are already set… when the demon appears, make the first move.”

“That’s right. For this particular exercise, I will be offering sexual service in exchange for money. Demons love sex. However, I should not…” 

“Bargain with the demon. If they don’t want to take the deal, they can go to hell.” 

Slade gave Dick a stern look for his joke, but conceded the point. “Yes. We can always exercise the demon if they aren’t willing to deal with us. There are thousands of demons who are more willing.” 

“Master Slade?” 

“Yes, My Little Robin?”

“What will we use the money for?” 

“Supplies. One simply can’t depend on kings and lords. We have to have what is our own- what we win in fair trade, so that no one is over us and no debts are owed. No more questions. How will the demon appear?” 

“In a form that it thinks will tempt us.” 

The lecture went on and on. Dick knew he ought to feel incredible studying under Slade, that a circus performer having this opportunity would be very rare, but he also knew that he was bored out of his mind. Slade wasn’t the most interesting person to lecture with. He liked the fighting part, and the part where Slade showed him how to find clues, and influence people, and tempt and trick (especially the tempting and tricking part, even though he knew he wasn’t really supposed to enjoy it or give in to it), but the actual learning part was extremely boring. He was relieved when Slade broke for lunch, and happy to hear they would be doing some new fighting techniques next. 

Slade was a Helper, often referred to as Helper Mages due to their incredible ability to do magic, which wasn’t true at all. Well, not most of the time. If there was anything that Dick had learned, it was that these “mages” were no more magic that the person doing card tricks on the street. He had learned many ways to make it appear as if magic were a tool of the trade, while in actuality Slade was using what he liked to call ‘supplies’ to influence the people’s hearts and minds and achieve the task. Helpers were travellers who did favours for people of many statuses in exchange for wears. Slade typically didn’t take uninteresting tasks, which left him more often with things he didn’t need in excess and things he did in deficiency. He was concerned with the challenge of the task, but Dick had been told it was more for his sake. 

“At this time,” Slade had told him, “It’s more important for me to teach you how to be an exceptional helper and worthy of supporting my uniform, and my colors. Therefore, I will only take tasks that are new for you during this, your second year. You’ve enough practice with sheep herders and spoiled princes and the problems they pose. Now I will teach you interaction with all plains of existence, and with frauds and charlatans, and those who live in solitude, monks, and other people who have more interesting or rare needs.” 

Demon summoning was the first real magic Dick had ever practiced. Slade would be showing him the ritual first, so that he could get a hang of the ropes and learn the summoning process. Then he would be allowed to try his own demon. Slade kept reminding him that he must not let the demon manipulate him. He knew why, too. Slade’s seductions always ended in Dick giving him whatever he wanted. They’d been close to fucking many times before Slade pulled away, disappointment evident. But Dick couldn’t help it. He really wanted his master to do titillating things to his body. Slade said that was rather the opposite of what the lesson was meant to teach. 

What Dick didn’t know was that Slade was exercising perhaps a little more seduction than he was strictly meant to. He loved the look of Dick, and it was becoming an unfortunate distraction. There was even some part of him that was excited to preform such a voyeuristic act as fucking a demon in front of him. Such things didn’t usually get Slade off. The sex itself probably would, at least with a demon, because demons had strong sexual appetites and wanted their partner to cum very often to demonstrate their power over human bodies, but the thought of sleeping with them, alone, wouldn’t interest him sexually. Yet Slade had been tugging his cock nightly for a while in anticipation of Dick’s eyes on him. He ha always had amazing control, and though he couldn’t show Dick his doubts, he was really stating to wonder if taking such a lovely apprentice had really been in anyone’s best interest. 

The day of the summoning, Dick woke up early and did his morning stretches before Slade even entered the room. They were both early risers and late sleepers, good for Helpers, but Slade was surprised to see him there. He didn’t let it show. “Ah… excellent.” He said when he saw Dick. Dick tried not to grin at the praise, but Slade still noticed his little fetish. Anytime he was praised, actually, a smile appeared. 

Slade had Dick draw the circle first, and corrected any mistakes very strictly. Then he began the summoning. When the demon appeared, it addressed Slade first, but it’s eyes were on Dick most of the time, considering him. Slade didn’t like it.

Slade kept having to cut across it’s path, saying things like, “I will trade sex for the supplies,” or “No written contracts.” But it didn’t seem to be paying any attention to him. Finally, it spoke. 

“Very well, come into the circle.” 

Slade nodded and stepped forward, but just as he did the demon grinned and grabbed him. Slade was unconcerned about this frankly expected turn of events, but he realized now that he might have warned Dick about the possibility of such an occurrence and how he should or shouldn’t react. 

“Move and I gut this one!” The demon said. Slade reached for his holy water and the demon knocked it away. Eh. No matter.

“Please, no! Just let him go!” Dick shouted, and Slade mentally face-palmed. Now he might be in actual trouble. 

“Dick, don’t you dare!” He warned, but Dick was already talking over him.

“I’ll do anything! I love him!” 

Slade glared daggers at Dick right before he stuck a dart from his pocket into the demon’s thigh. It screamed and let go of Slade. “Laced with holy water.” Slade said, stepping out of the circle. “Begone, or I shall exercise you.” The demon spat at Slade’s feet, but the insult went almost unnoticed. He vanished quickly with a rude hand gesture. Dick stared at Slade in total shock as he scuffed the circle. Slade then put his hands behind his back and looked Dick in the eye. Dick swallowed, looking at the ground in shame. “I love you, too, Dick.” 

Dick looked up. He didn’t think he could handle many more surprises from Slade today. “You- you do?” 

“Yes, and I’m going to spank your little ass raw for this. I’ve never seen anyone make so many mistakes with a demon! You are clearly not ready to be on this level. I’m very disappointed.” 

Dick dropped his head again. “I’m sorry, Master Slade.” 

“I now have to summon a different demon to get what I need. You will wait for me in my room.” 

“Yes, Master Slade.” Dick left sadly, his head downcast and his spirit wounded, but Slade just stared at the circle for a while. 

Then he punched the wall. He thought again that perhaps taking Dick on wasn’t a wise move. How would he ever teach the boy to- 

But Dick loved him. In a way, it had been surprising to hear, and Slade wondered if Dick had really been aware of how deep a statement it was. Probably not. He struggled with himself and found he wasn’t sure where to go from here. It seemed he had more of his own demons to confront. Well, one thing was for sure. He should not spank Dick. He might get… carried away.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I’ma be honest with you guys. I hate this chapter, I hate this prompt, and I hate that I even bothered to write it. Ya’ll can review however you want and that’s never gonna change, but on the chance that SOMEONE will enjoy it, here you are. Really, when I was almost finished I realized I should and could have done a totally different one. Ugh.


End file.
